Soulless
by The Final Shadow
Summary: Legend says that when a mist descends on the land people are inhabited by demons that take them out onto the moors, never to be seen again. When these rumours turn out to take three separate groups of people over a span of ninety years in the same area, The Docotr feels like he has to know what is going on. WRITTEN FOR AN A-LEVEL COURSE.


_**Soulless**_

_**Chapter One**_

England- 2033

The mist laid heavily over the moors, rolling over its hills and seeping into its valleys like a petulant infection intent to make use of any chink in the skin of the Earth. Upon these moors a tent was set up, and within this tent a pair of scientists. These scientists had been sent to the moors on very special business indeed, they had been tasked with identifying the particular species of heather that could in fact hold the cure to the common cold. It was a very important task indeed and in the future could save millions of people with snotty noses and extreme spending due to frequent colds.

"I think it's a load of crap, this heather business," said one of the scientists, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and taking a sip from the tea cup that was in front of her.

"Why else would we be out here?" The second scientist asked, twiddling a piece of purple foliage in her fingers.

"Well, if a common heather plant could cure the cold as an anti viral I just think that someone would have figured it out by now." The first responded.

The second scientist tilted her head slightly, as if she had heard something from outside. Her face had gone completely blank and it almost seemed like her bright blue eyes had misted over completely.

"I think we should go outside now," she said, placing a red and blue woolly hat onto her head.

"What do you mean we should go outside?" The first scientist asked. "It's minus figures out there and in the mist god knows how we would get back to the tent."

"I think we should go outside now," she said, standing up and offering no reasoning to her friend at all.

"I really don't think we should," the first scientist clarified, surprised when her friend showed no regard to her protests and instead continued to unzip the flap to the tent, step out of it and then close it behind her.

The first scientist stared at the door in shock, unsure whether she should follow her friend or whether she should stay put where she was. It seemed, however, that she was not entirely in control of her own body because before she knew it the same words that her friend had uttered were coming out of her own mouth.

"I think we should go outside now,"

All of a sudden that idea didn't sound too bad, in fact, it sounded like a good idea. Such a good idea in fact that she thought she would follow through with it instantly. Donning her own woolly hat and boots she also stood, opened the door of the tent and subsequently stepped out into the misty fog, walking forward and disappearing from the view of the tent.

xXx

England- 2003

The mist laid heavily over the moors, rolling over its hills and seeping into its valleys like a petulant infection intent to make use of any chink in the skin of the Earth. Upon these moors a tent was set up, and within this tent was a family of four. This family of four consisted of two adults, the mother and father, and two children, a brother and sister. These four people had come to the moors on holiday, as an attempt to break away from the normal hum drum lives that they lead and the normal mainstream holidays that none of them really enjoyed anyway. They weren't really meant to be camping on the moors because it was said to be dangerous, but, the father had stressed the point so much that it was safe that the mother and the children couldn't help but cave into his insistence. That was how they found themselves on these moors in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm bored," The little girl whined, her voice high and screechy; typical for that of an eight year old girl.

"Yeah me too," the boy concurred, looking up briefly from his hand held gaming device, "why can't we go outside?"

The father shook his head, smiling fondly at his two children. "You know we can't go out there at the moment," he chuckled, "the fog is much too thick. If we go out there now we may never find our way back to the tent."

He went back to reading his paper, the boy back to his gaming console and the girl sitting glumly in her fold up chair, clutching on to her teddy bear as if it were the only thing keeping her alive.

"I think we should go outside now," came one emotionless voice from the corner of the tent. The mother had stood up, her previously discarded boots placed firmly on her feet and an impassive glaze over her features.

"Oh come on Susan, you can't go out there. The weather is horrible." The man replied, grabbing onto her arm as she attempted to walk past.

With one sharp tug Susan broke free of her husband's grip and once again stated, "I think we should go outside now."

The two children looked at their mother in fear, the blank look in her eyes resembling nothing of the woman that they once knew. As they gazed upon their mother, she slowly bent forward, clasping her hands around their wrists and standing them upwards.

"Now you listen here Susan," her husband began, "stop this right now, your scaring the kids and your scaring me."

Unbeknownst to their father, as they made contact with their mother the same blank look had crossed their faces, the colour being drained from their cheeks; their eyes empty and hollow.

"I think we should go outside now," they all said in unison, pushing past the man and stepping toward the opening which the little girl unzipped, and they all promptly stepped out of; disappearing into the fog.

"Susan?" The man called weakly out of the entrance to the tent, "kids?"

He was met by no human reply, the only sounds coming from the swirling wind in the depths of the fog. Tears began to seep from the man's eyes, he squinted, trying to find a blurry shadow in the distance that might resemble his wife and kids, yet he found nothing.

That was when the man's face went blank as well; he said nothing and just stepped straight out of the tent, not even bothering to don his shoes. He just walked straight out into the moors.

xXx

England- 1973

The mist laid heavily over the moors, rolling over its hills and seeping into its valleys like a petulant infection intent to make use of any chink in the skin of the Earth. Upon these moors a tent was set up, and within this tent was a teenage boy and a teenage girl. These two teenagers had nowhere else to go, abandoned and kicked out of their homes they originally took to the streets of London, but, eventually after many threats from the police they were forced to move away from even there. The battered old tent in which they sat was the last thing they had left between them, apart from each other.

"What are we gonna do Jack?" The girl asked, burying her face in her hands. Jack sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the girl before him, her hard exterior shell usually something that he relied on in his moments of weakness.

"I don't know Rach, I really don't," he sighed, letting his back stop slightly and the energy roll out of him.

"Well," Rach said, letting the letter L run off her tongue, "I think we should go outside.

When Jack looked at his friend he saw that she had stiffened, sitting completely straight with a blank expression masking her previous sadness.

"What do you mean Rach?" He asked, observing her rise and move out of the tent into the mist outside. "Rach, wait up!" He called out, doing the only thing he could and following her out into the mist.

_**AN: So, that's it for now, that was the big prologue chapter which is all prologuey and full of hints on what the hell is going on but not really at all. Hope you enjoyed this, I'm writing it for my A-level extended project, so pumped that I get to write fanfics for a legitimate school project legitimately. It makes me all happy and fuzzy on the inside. So then, a weird mist abducting people at thirty year intervals in the middle of nowhere… what on Earth could that mean?**_


End file.
